1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrode sensors and assemblies thereof attachable to a substrate for sensing electrical activity of a patient. The present invention also relates to methods of making and using such electrode sensors and assemblies.
2. Background Art
Diagnostic devices which gather and transmit diagnostic information are known and have been used for years. These devices may gather and transmit information such as Electrocardiogram (EKG), Blood Pressure (BP), pulse, and body temperature. Such devices are known to gather electrical activity of a patient to diagnose a patient""s condition, e.g., heart activity. Although many of these devices are sufficient in gathering such information, many of these devices are limited in the quality and types of diagnostic information they can gather and transmit.
Although many sensors for EKG diagnostic devices adequately sense electrical activity of a patient, the quality of the sensors can be improved. For example, many of these sensors are flat, solid members. The structural design of these sensors results in limitations as to the manner in which the sensors gather information. More particularly, the design of these sensors essentially calls for the sensors to be separately positioned on a patient in order to gather and transmit information. However, challenges occur when these sensors are attached onto a unitary structure. In such circumstances, sufficient contact with the patient is not consistently obtained, resulting in unacceptable readings, e.g., EKG readings. In many situations, this is due to discontinuities and unevenness regarding the contour of a patient""s body. Attaching the sensors onto a unitary structure reduces the average surface area contact between each sensor and the patient""s body. Moreover, these sensors do not enhance surface area contact with the patient""s body because these sensors typically have an unsubstantial height and are non-permeable. Additionally, hair on the patient""s body also interfere with obtaining an adequate reading.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide sensors for a diagnostic device which gathers and transmits diagnostic information, wherein the sensors may be attached onto a unitary structure during use of the device while maintaining sufficient contact with the patient to provide acceptable readings.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved electrode sensor having an improved contact area with an increased surface area.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved electrode sensor having a length greater than about 2 millimeters.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an electrode sensor attachable to a substrate for sensing electrical activity of a patient.
The above and other objects of the present invention are achieved providing an electrode sensor that comprises an elongated conductive body having first and second ends, wherein the first end is contactable with the patient for sensing electrical activity of the patient. The second end is attachable to the substrate. The elongated conductive body extends from the substrate and is greater than about 2 millimeters in length.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides an electrode sensor attachable to a substrate for sensing electrical activity of a patient and allowing a non-conductive or conductive fluid to be permeated therethrough. The electrode sensor comprises a conductive body having first and second ends. The first end is permeable to allow the fluid to be absorbed therethrough and adapted to receive the fluid thereon to contact the patient for sensing electrical activity of the patient. The second end is configured to be conductively attachable.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, an electrode sensor assembly comprises an elongated conductive body having first and second ends, wherein the first end is adapted to contact a patient for sensing electrical activity of the patient. The second end is configured to be conductively attachable, wherein the elongated conductive body is greater than about 2 millimeters in length. The assembly further comprises a substrate to which the second end is attached, allowing the elongated conductive body to extend from the substrate to contact the patient.
In another embodiment of the electrode sensor assembly, the assembly comprises a conductive body having first and second ends, wherein the first end is adapted to receive the fluid thereon and to contact the patient for sensing electrical activity of the patient. The second end is configured to be conductively attachable, wherein the conductive body is permeable to allow the fluid to pass therethrough. The assembly further comprises a substrate to which the second end is attached. This allows the elongated conductive body to extend from the substrate to contact the patient.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an electrode sensor for sensing electrical activity of a patient and sending signals to a processor. The sensor further comprises an elongated tubular body being greater than two millimeters and being permeable to allow fluid to be absorbed therethrough. The elongated body has first and second ends and it is made of conductive material. The first end is connected to the head so that the elongated body is in conductive communication with the head. The connection of the elongated tubular body to the conductive head defines an inner space within the body and the head. Moreover, the elongated body has a conductive wire connected to the second end. The electrode sensor further comprises an absorbent material disposed in the inner space for absorbing fluid applied on the head, and a ceramic base having an aperture in which the second end of the elongated body is disposed. The conductive wire is disposed through the aperture and adapted to be conductively connected to the processor.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method of making an electrode sensor which is attachable to a substrate and usable for sensing electrical activity of a patient. The method comprises providing a conductive head to contact the patient for sensing electrical activity, wherein the conductive head is permeable to allow fluid to pass therethrough. The method further comprises providing an elongated tubular body being greater than two millimeters in length and being made of conductive material. The elongated tubular body has first and second ends, wherein the elongated body has a conductive wire connected to the second end. The method further includes providing an absorbent material and a ceramic base having an aperture. The method further comprises connecting the first end of the elongated tubular body to the conductive head so that the elongated body is in conductive communication with the head. The connection of the elongated tubular body to the conductive head defines an inner space within the body and the head. The method further comprises disposing the absorbent material in the inner space for absorbing fluid applied on the head, and disposing the second end of the elongated body in the aperture, wherein the conductive wire is disposed through the aperture and adapted to be conductively attachable.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a method of sensing electrical activity of a patient with an electrode sensor. The method comprises providing a conductive head to contact the patient for sensing electrical activity, wherein the conductive head is permeable to allow conductive fluid to pass therethrough. The method further comprises providing an elongated tubular body which is greater than two millimeters in length and is permeable to allow fluid to pass therethrough. The elongated body has first and second ends and is made of conductive material. The first end is connected to the head so that the elongated body is in conductive communication with the head. The connection of the elongated tubular body to the conductive head defines an inner space within the body and the head. The elongated body has a conductive wire connected to the second end. The method further comprises providing an absorbent material disposed in the inner space for absorbing fluid applied on the head, and providing a ceramic base having an aperture in which the second end of the elongated body is disposed. The conductive wire is disposed through the aperture and adapted to be conductively connected to a processor. The method further includes applying conductive fluid onto the conductive head, contacting the conductive head to the patient, and maintaining contact of the conductive head to the patient to sense electrical activity of the patient.
In yet another embodiment of the electrode sensor, the electrode sensor is attachable to a substrate for sensing electrical activity of a patient. The electrode sensor includes an elongated conductive body that is greater than about 2 millimeters in length and is configured to extend from the substrate.
In still yet another embodiment of the electrode sensor, the electrode sensor includes a conductive body having first and second ends, wherein the first end is permeable to contact a patient for increased surface area in sensing electrical activity of the patient. The second end is configured to be conductively attachable.